


King's Virgin

by A Shamed Goddess (slashprincess15)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Loss of Virginity, M/M, minor rough sex, minor size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashprincess15/pseuds/A%20Shamed%20Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbit Kink meme fill for prompt ‘In Dwarf Culture it is custom for the consort of the king to be a virgin. And when the king first takes their consort they get a handkerchief to wipe the blood from their consorts hole and keep it as a reminded for the one thing they conquered in every sense of the word.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	King's Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill for prompt ‘In Dwarf Culture it is custom for the consort of the king to be a virigin. And when the king first takes their consort they get a handkerchief to wipe the blood from their consorts hole and keep it as a reminded for the one thing they conquered in every sense of the word.’ My first kink meme fill ever! 
> 
> This is set in the good old ‘everybody lives’-verse, and the last time I read the book was while my age was still in single digits and I’m about as far into rereading it as the movie is so I’m about current to that… as such I’m making a lot of shit up as I go along! 
> 
> Pairings: Thorin/Bilbo, minor-implied Fili/Kili
> 
> Warnings: Pretty much just what the prompt suggests with a touch of rough-sex thrown in as well. 
> 
> Please comment/review/whatever to tell me what you thought of it and how I could do better next time! 
> 
> Also, title sucks… but then again I generally suck at titles!

Bilbo Baggins once believed himself to be a normal hobbit, sure as a child he had times where he was a bit... different to what other hobbits believed he should act, but once he grew up he believed himself to be a very respectable hobbit indeed. Respectable hobbits didn’t get themselves into situations like this.

To be fair, Fili had tried to warn him that morning. The two brothers had been around Bilbo from about the second he woke up, Kili talking excitedly, acting as if Bilbo was married to his uncle already, however Fili seemed more reserve, looking at Bilbo as if he felt sorry for him... something that the hobbit thought was utterly ridiculous, today was his wedding day, he was to be married to Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, and their uncle.

However it didn’t take long before Kili was sent on an errand by his brother, forcing him out of the room long enough for Fili to explain his... distress.

“You know you don’t have to go through with this? Uncle will still love you even if you don’t make your relationship official,” Fili said and Bilbo couldn’t help his bristle of annoyance.

“Yes, I am sure I want to go through with this, I swear you’re as bad as your uncle, between the two of you you’d think that you didn’t want me to get married to him,” he fumed.

“It’s not that... it’s just... I’m sure you’ve realised by now that Dwarf customs aren’t the same as Hobbit ones... and... are you sure you want to go through with this?” Fili asked and Bilbo nodded.

“Yes, yes, I’m sure, and you should know by now that I can adapt rather quickly to the strange expectations you have all put on me since I joined your company!”

“I’m not arguing that! I just want to make sure you know what you’re getting into, because... some of the customs in relation to how the certain members of the royal family are suppose to act when they...” he paused, struggling to find the words, a light blush covering his cheeks, “Look, I only know this because of the fact me and Kili...” his blush deepened, and he seemed to gain an immense interest in the table, “I just want you to know that no matter what happens my uncle really does love you and would do anything for you...”

Bilbo was about to reply when Kili returned to the room, quickly turning the conversation back onto himself, pushing his brother’s worry away from Bilbo’s mind where they would stay for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

Bilbo didn’t find the wedding all that strange; sure there were moments where he was confused as to what was going and why, but he had long since learnt to just go with whatever the Dwarves were doing, and that instinct served him well.

Being carried to Thorin’s... well, their room was an... interesting experience, although not one entirely uncomfortable, just one he wouldn’t be jumping at the chance to repeat (something he was sure his new husband disagreed with). However once they were in the room and the door was shut behind them it didn’t take long for things to get... intense.

Bilbo was thrown on the bed, and his husband soon followed him, pushing and tugging the hobbit until he was situation exactly where the King wanted him. He found his throat under attack next, the Dwarf king kissing and bitting his way up the hobbit’s neck, until he found his lips, sealing them with a bruising kiss.

Bilbo felt his cloths tear as Thorin tugged and pulled at them, desperate to get closer to the one he loved; the Bilbo Baggins of Bag End would have been near hysterical at the idea of destroying expensive cloths so soon after they were brought, however the Bilbo Baggins of Erebor, consort to the King Under the Mountain loved every second of it.

Soon he was completely devoid of clothes, naked in just about every sense of the world under the King’s gaze, and gaze Thorin did, seemingly drinking in the sight of the Hobbit underneath him.

After a few seconds Bilbo pushed himself up off the bed, meeting his King in a rough kiss, his hands moving to attempt to separate Thorin’s clothes from his body. However the King grabbed his hands, pushing the Hobbit back onto the bed, “Don’t,” was all his said before sitting up and removing his clothing.

“I must say I find this a bit unfair…” Bilbo started, but before he could finish his complaint Thorin had removed himself of the last item of clothing and was working his way down the Hobbit’s chest with kisses, licks and the odd bite, distracted Bilbo from all formes of normal conversation resulting to expressing his feeling with groans and moans. Eventually he worked his way down to the Hobbit’s pelvic-bone. Bilbo shot up and yelped when the King’s teeth sunk into his flesh, hard enough to draw blood. A hand pushed him back down as the King Under the Mountain licked up the crimson drops that rested on Bilbo’s flesh.

Thorin moved up to kiss Bilbo deeply again, the Hobbit tasting his own blood in his husband’s mouth. They eventually separated, Thorin biting gently on Bilbo’s lower lip when they did, “love you… want you… need you,” he grumbled, his voice thick with want.

“Then take me,” Bilbo replied, looking deep into his husband’s eyes, seeing his own want reflected.

Thorin grinned, kissing the Hobbit again, more gently then previously before he leant back, soaking in the sight of his love truly lost in want for him.

Bilbo yelped when Thorin roughly moved him so he was on his hands and knee’s, the King’s member pressing against his backside, while the King’s lips kissed his gently on his shoulder blades, and he leant over to something on the table that sat next to the bed.

Bilbo gasped lightly as the first finger entered him, the coolness of the oil used to ease it’s passage shocking on his heated flesh, he shifted gently after the finger stopped moving, acclimatizing himself to the feel of not only something buried deep inside him but also the feeling of knuckles resting against his arse, the weight of Thorin on him. After the initial discomfort Bilbo almost felt comforted by the feeling of his king in and around him, relaxing easily.

However soon after he relaxed the finger inside him started to move, first it just was gently rocked in and out; it eventually started crooking inside him. Bilbo was eventually reduced to moans again, and it was then that the finger was pulled out and joined by another slicked finger, again he tensed from the feeling of the new digit, however he relaxed with more ease then he had when the first finger had entered, quickly getting use to the feeling of the two moving around inside of him, alternating between crooking and scissoring, preparing him for what was to come.

Eventually however the two fingers were removed, and Bilbo felt the bed shift as the King moved, it didn’t take him much to guess what was going to happen next, he adjusted himself so his head was resting against his crossed arms, his hands lightly fisting the furs of the bed beneath him.

The bed shifted again and Thorin’s hand came to rest on his hips, he felt the head of the King’s member press gently against his entrance, letting out a shaky breath Bilbo forced himself to relax as Thorin pushed him.

Bilbo groaned from the pain, it wasn’t completely unbearable, but he soon found his hands tightly grasping the fur beneath them, his eyes screwed shut as his body tried to fight against the unwielding force of Thorin’s dick. The hand on his hip tightened and he could hear the King groaning above him, the odd, ‘so tight,’ or, ‘so good,’ escaping his lips.

Once he was fully sheathed Thorin leaned over, hand gently removing one of Bilbo’s hands from it’s death grip on the bed, to hold it in his own; kissing the top of his newly claimed lover’s head, “it’s alright,” he muttered and Bilbo had to hold back a snort at the meagre attempt at comforting him.

“I’ll be fine, just need to adjust to this…” Bilbo muttered, shifting in a desperate attempt to find the comfort he had found while it was just fingers buried deep within in body; “Just… give me a minute.”

“We have all the time in the world,” Thorin assured his love, even if he wanted nothing more then to start thrusting, ensure his claim was well and truly made.

“Ah… thanks… unh… I guess…” Bilbo muttered, as he continued to shift his hips, finding himself tightening and loosening around the member buried deep inside of him trying desperately to become acclimatized to it.

After a few minutes of shifting, Bilbo eventually stilled, sighing he muttered, “I… ah… you can… nnhn… you can start moving now…”

“Are you sure?” Thorin asked.

“Truthfully? No, but… ah… I think I’m as use to it as I’m going to get as it is… it should get better as we… continue,” there was a silence as Thorin adjusted himself so he could begin thrusting, however before he could pull out Bilbo quickly added, “Just… go slow.”

“Anything you want,” Thorin replied as he slowly pulled out, thrusting gently back into his Hobbit lover.

He continued like that for a few minutes, slowly building up his speed until Bilbo let out a moan, “There!” he cried, and Thorin stopped allowing him to the chance to catch his breath and explain. “Don’t stop moving!” Bilbo ordered, “hit… hit... there again!” he demanded and the King quickly went about completing his request.

He continued thrusting, his pace reaching a near fanatical pace, his hand reaching around to gently stoke at the Hobbit’s member; both their voices raising as they got closer and close to completion.

Eventually they both reached it, the king first, thrusting deep as he filled his love with his seed, causing Bilbo to follow quickly after, spilling himself all over the furs that they beneath them.

They both collapsed, Thorin gently moving them so the dazed Bilbo was lying on his back again. Kissing his lover lightly he moved to reach over to the table next to the bed, picking up the piece of cloth that was sitting there. Moving back he gently moved himself between the Hobbit’s legs, lifting them so they were over his shoulders, which stirred the hobbit from his dazed state.

“What are you doing?” Bilbo asked tiredly, he attempted to move to get a better look at his lover but was stopped by a hand on his chest.

“Shhhh, just lay back,” the King replied, and Bilbo didn’t argue, however he did grumble a bit when he felt his love’s hands gently prying his butt-cheeks apart.

He tensed slightly when he felt the fabric swipe across his entrance, gentle as it was he was over-stimulated from orgasm and even the feeling of fabric pushing against his hole felt too intense for his current mental state.

“Save clean up until later…” Bilbo muttered, however Thorin’s ministrations didn’t cease.

“It isn’t clean up,” the King muttered, making Bilbo’s curiosity rise as the haze around his mind started to fade.

“Then what is it?” he muttered.

“Tradition,” the King Under the Mountain replied, placing the blood stained handkerchief back onto the table, kissing his lover gently. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Bilbo replied, however when he tried to move he soon gave up with a groan, “however I doubt I will be walking tomorrow.”

“You do not need to leave the bed for the next week if you do not wish,” Thorin replied and Bilbo smiled.

“I doubt your nephews would allow me to do such a thing!” Bilbo commented sleepily.

“They will if I tell them too,” The dwarf replied, causing his love to smile.

“If you say so…” the Hobbit replied, before drifting off to sleep.

The King Under the Mountain watched his lover drift to sleep and smiled, if there was anyone he wanted to forever remember as the one he claimed in every way as his own he could think of no-one he wanted it to be more.


End file.
